Obsession
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Du sasunaru à ma sauce...Comme d'hab...


**Titre**: **Obsession **

**Genre**: Sombre... Super romance à la sauce Sanzo…

**Pairing**: Narusasu

**Rating**: K+ ou T

**Spoil**: Aucun…

**Disclamer**: Sont pas à moi… Pas le talent pour…

**Résumé**: Mon obsession, te retrouver...

**Sanzo** : Désolé j'ai recommencé…

**Naru** : Je vois ça… 2 fois ça commence à faire beaucoup…

**Sanzo** : Non, je ne trouve pas…

**Naru** : Je fais quoi cette fois comme bêtise ?

**Sanzo** : Tu as perdu quelque chose et tu veux le retrouver et ça tourne à l'obsession…

* * *

**Obsession**

Mon obsession, te retrouver...

Oui, depuis plusieurs années cela est devenu ma seule et unique obsession.

Pourquoi?

Je me suis tellement posé cette question que même moi je n'en connais plus la réponse.

Pour me rapprocher de toi… Peut-être…

Partir pour pouvoir t'atteindre un jour…

Oui, je suis parti du village pour compléter mon entraînement… J'ai même failli tuer mon sensei... Tu y crois...

Tu sais ce que j'ai apprécié durant ce voyage ?

Personne ne me dévisageait avec haine ou mépris. Je crois même que j'aurais pu t'oublier, mais comme une obsession, tu es revenu hanter mes pensées...

Alors, je suis rentré au village...

Te revoir, un besoin, un désir, une nécessité, une obligation... Une promesse…

Pourquoi?

Toujours aucune réponse... Peut être pour tenir mon engagement envers Sakura...

Même pas...

J'ai plutôt ce goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, une chose que je dois terminer en te retrouvant...

Mais quoi?

C'est comme une obsession qui me prend aux tripes... Me rend malade…

Peut-être pour me rappeler le son de ta voix... Deux ans, c'est long, on n'oublie beaucoup de choses... Mais pas ce sentiment d'abandon, cette douleur… Mes larmes…

Non, je me rappelle du timbre de ta voix... De chaque trait de ton visage... De tes yeux si froids... Et de ce goût d'inachevé... Ce sentiment de vide... Ma mort...

Je suis de retour dans ce village où je me sais mépriser ...

Je contemple toujours avec autant d'exaltation les portraits des seules personnes que j'admire...

Mais, même là, mes pensées se tournent encore et toujours vers toi...

Tu es devenu mon obsession, même mon rêve me paraît insignifiant... Face à toi...

Je suis près de toi... J'arrive... Attends-moi...

Tu es face à moi, rien ne transperce dans ton regard. Tu me fixes avec indifférence… Comme toujours…

En plus tu oses me demander où est passé mon rêve !

Connard ! Il a disparu avec toi, remplacé par une seule et unique obsession... Toi !

Tu vas me tuer, je le sens... Je ne t'arrêterai pas...

Et merde ! Sai, tu fais chier...

De nouveau, tu me laisses, je me retrouve encore avec cette envie de te revoir... De nouveau cette entêtante et obscure obsession... Et cet éternel goût d'inachevé qui se fait plus tenace...

Tu es encore parti sans un regard, sans un regret...

Peut-être que ce jour-là, les mots que tu m'as dit n'étaient que le pur produit de mon imagination… Une simple illusion…

Ce jour-là, peut-être m'as-tu menti... Je ne représente peut-être rien à tes yeux...

Alors pourquoi aux miens représentes-tu cette obsession?

Seul le silence me répond et encore j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule...

Alors je me remets encore à ta recherche… Je sais que je dois te retrouver… Ton absence me tue à petit feu, je veux revoir ton visage… Je veux…

À présent nous sommes de nouveau face à face... Tu vois, je n'ai pas renoncé…

Tu t'approches de moi. Il me suffirait juste de tendre le bras pour toucher ce visage qui m'a tant tourmenté depuis des années... Dans tes yeux... Non, je dois me tromper... Utopie.

Maintenant que tu es face à moi, je sais ce que je dois faire...

Pourquoi?

Tu t'élances vers moi… Et sans savoir comment, tu me serres si tendrement dans tes bras que ça en est douloureux... Je serais avec toi… Pour le mal que tu m'as fait… Pour le mal que je te ferai…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin ma réponse...

Ne me contemple pas comme cela... S'il te plaît...

A quoi t'attendais-tu?

Pendant deux ans, j'ai dû faire semblant de vivre et aujourd'hui… Je me sens renaître...

Sentir la chaleur de ton sang qui s'écoule lentement le long de ma main, tes yeux qui me fixent avec effrois et qui se portent ostensiblement sur le kunai que je viens d'enfoncer dans ton coeur.

Et cette question que tu murmures et que tu me poses...

Pourquoi?

Sais-tu la satisfaction que j'éprouve à voir ta vie s'écouler paisiblement entre mes mains... La délectation de voir ton regard incrédule se poser sur moi... La jouissance de toute cette puissance que je détiens sur toi... Je peux enfin détruire cette obsession...

Ce goût d'inachevé...

L'envie de te tuer, l'envie de survivre, l'envie de te prouver que je suis meilleur que toi. Voilà quelles étaient ces obsessions...

J'étouffe ton dernier souffle de mes lèvres… Je te laisse le goût de toute l'amertume de ton absence… J'ai déposé l'empreinte de la mort sur tes lèvres… Ton dernier gémissement aura été une ode à la mort… Et tes larmes les deux plus belles pierres précieuses que j'aurais pu contempler.

Sakura me demande pourquoi?

Je ne lui réponds pas, quel intérêt… Je garde un moment ton corps contre le mien... Je sais que maintenant tu ne seras plus une simple obsession mais juste le pâle reflet de ma folie... Et de la voie que j'ai choisie…

Tu vois, tu as réussi à faire ressortir ma nature animale…

Je t'allonge et réponds alors à ta question…

Tu as tout simplement oublié que j'étais un shinobi, un être entraîné à ne plus avoir de sentiments. Et pour cela, je dois te remercier… Tu as été le meilleur des professeurs… Et toi, évidemment, tu es… Un nuke-nin… Un traître… Mon assassin…

**Fin…**

* * *

**Sasu** : Bien… Sanzo cure de film d'amour… Titanic, autant en emporte le vent…

**Naru** : Tu crois que ça va marcher ?!

**Misty** : Aucune chance… Pour le Titanic, elle l'a avancé jusqu'au naufrage… Pour la fin elle a dit que le mec était stupide… Il aurait dû virer la fille et monter sur le radeau de fortune…

**Sanzo** : Je trouve que celui là manque de Sang-ssiblité…


End file.
